


Maybe Baby

by Redrikki



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: "Ever think about what kind of power's you and Grace's kids would have?" Jen asked, raising possibilities Anissa had never considered before.
Relationships: Anissa Pierce & Jennifer Pierce, Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: femslashficlets: folktale trope challenge





	Maybe Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Fits the "impossible task" challenge off the femslashficlets [folktale tropes table](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/419465.html).

“Ever wonder what kind of powers you and Grace’s kids would have?” Jen asked, apropos of nothing, as they finished loading the groceries into the car. 

“You forgetting something?” Anissa slammed the trunk closed. “Last time I checked, two women can’t make babies,” she said as she circled the car to take her seat behind the wheel. 

Anissa and Grace had talked about having children before. Kids were something they both wanted, not now, but someday. It was hard enough being a med student and a superhero without adding a baby to the mix. All those antipsychotics Grace was on could cause birth defects, so they’d either adopt or Anissa would carry with a little help from a sperm donor, preferably a Korean one so the child at least looked like something they could have made together. The baby would probably end up with some version of the Pierce family powers, but no one would ever inherit Grace’s. It wasn’t a sore subject between them exactly, but it wasn’t an easy one either. 

Jen rolled her eyes as she slid into the passenger seat. “Last time I checked, you married a shapeshifter. Can’t she just—” she made a vague gesture “—shift the right equipment?”

“That’s—” Anissa trailed off as she took a moment to actually think about the question as she buckled her seatbelt on autopilot. 

It was doable, theoretically anyway, but there were a lot of ifs and maybes. Grace had been getting a lot better about holding her shape lately, but did her male form even have sperm? And what about Anissa? She loved Grace no matter what she looked like, but did she want to make love with a dick in the mix?

“I-I don’t know.” Anissa’s hand drifted to her stomach. If Jen was right, she and Grace really could make a baby together, one with her beautiful brown skin and Grace’s amazing cheekbones. She could practically see their little girl now. “There’s a lot we don’t know,” she reminded herself before her imagination could get too far ahead. “We’d need to run some tests.”

“Well,” Jen said, raising a pointed eyebrow, “you best get on that.”

“Yeah.” Anissa turned over the engine. She best and maybe in a few more years, she and Grace could have their baby. She wondered what kind of powers it would have.


End file.
